Various methods for fabricating microneedles are known. Examples of known techniques include those described in the following disclosures:                D. V. McAllister et al., Microfabricated needles for transdermal delivery of macromolecules and nanoparticles: Fabrication methods and transport studies, (2003), Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. USA, Vol. 100(24), pp. 13755-13760.        B. Stoeber, D. Liepmann, Arrays of Hollow out-of-Plane Microneedles for Drug Delivery, (2005), J. Microelectromech. Syst., Vol. 14, no. 3, pp. 472-479.        I. Mansoor et al. Hollow Out-of-Plane Polymer Microneedles Made by Solvent Casting for Transdermal Drug Delivery, (2012), J. Microelectromech. Syst., Vol. 21, pp. 44-52.        S. P. Davis et al., Hollow metal microneedles for insulin delivery to diabetic rats, (2005), IEEE Trans. Biomed. Eng., Vol. 52, pp. 909-915.        U.S. Pat. No. 7,627,938 (Kim et al.).        